Another Chance
by Legendary Raven
Summary: A mysterious girl ends up in a Energon mine while the Bots try to find Cliffjumper, just who is she and why does she have a regretful look in her violet eyes whenever she gazes at Optimus Prime?(DISCON)
1. A Chance Encounter

The silvery moon shined brightly in the sky, looking down upon a mountain top forest, the nocturnal creatures that sang and talked throughout the night. The peace of the forest was something nothing could disturb, and thought it seemed never ending to the peace it was shattered.

A clatter of breaths and footsteps shattered the peace of the forest.

The figure was running like hell through the forest, her panicked state was evident on her face. Tears streaming down her face, her violet eyes glassy with the fallen tears. She was afraid, from what is unknown.

Her bare feet hit the hard the solid ground breaking the skin on her feet as she ran. Her arms were scrapped up from the sharp branches and bled, her clothing was filthy and her silvery hair was a mess.

But that didn't matter to her, she just ran.

Behind the frantic girl was another figure, running just as hard, but she wasn't afraid. Her eyes were filled with hate, she ran with purpose, a hand on a long blade, her light blue eyes focused ahead and her dark blue hair swept in the wind.

This chase though was coming to a end, a cliff was coming up and the frantic girl stopped just short of it looking down it's thousand feet drop. The hateful girl stopped a few meters from the other, she drew her blade, the silver glinting off the pale moon.

She pointed it at the frantic girl, "Surrender now so that you may have a honorable death." She spat.

The frantic girl looked back down the cliff before a decision came to her, "I am truly sorry my sister, but no, I can't allow you to take my life so that it can haunt yours."

She took a step back, off the edge.

She felt the cold wind whip around her, cutting into her like a thousand knives. She looked up to the sky and saw the big pale moon and the stars. Tears flowed out of her scared violet eyes and she smiled.

Because now she was free, she would be no longer a blight to this world and the best part?

She would be forgotten.

Like it was destined to be.

…

…

Suddenly she felt something off, she was waiting for the hard impact and death but it feels like she was falling slower.

Apprehensively she opened her eyes and stared at a shocking sight.

Before her, holding her in a bridal hold was a young man with white long hair and deep blue eyes, he wore a simple grey cloak that covered his entire body with two slits for his arms that were heavily tattooed.

They simple floated in the air, her just above shoulder length straight cut silver hair swayed in the wind that gentle passed them in this moment of utter shock and silence.

He smiled, "I am afraid it isn't your time young one, you may not be welcome in this world but there is another that I wish to send you too, if you accept of course."

"W-what?" She was in utter confusion, why would any world need her, they were better off without her.

"I know you are afraid, that you think you are unwanted. But I want you in my world, it needs someone like you in it and as this is a alternate dimension, you will also meet other versions of yourself as well as other versions of your friends, family and enemies."

She stared into the man's blue eyes and found no deceit in them, he was genuine.

"A-are you sure you want m-me?" He smiled and nodded. "But, what about them, those I am leaving behind?"

He sighed, "As for now, you will be the only one. But maybe if needed, one day they will come to you, someday."

She sighed, she had nothing to lose, "Alright, I accepted."

He smiled with delight before noticing a necklace with a medallion on it around her neck, "Oh and this." He snapped it off her neck with ease which was amazing as it was made of metal.

"Keep this out of sight, alright?" She nodded and placed the symbol of her family in her pocket before nodding to the man.

"Alright, I am ready Mr…..?" She trailed off, he laughed a little.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, I am Primus." And suddenly than she was engulfed in a blinding white light and everything went numb and dark.

 _ **Elsewhere in the Multiverse…**_

The Autobots known as Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were currently storming a Energon mine in the hopes of locating there fallen comrade, Cliffjumper, Arcee's partner.

It was a hard fought battle but they managed to clear the first section of the mine and were heading to the next section when a buzz came from Ratchet, who was back at base with three human children, who got caught up in this intergalactic war.

 _:Optimus, I am picking up a strange energy burst in the chamber ahead of you, I ask to proceed with caution.:_ Ratchet warned.

 _:Alright, thank you for the heads up old friend.:_ Optimus nodded to his soldiers who pulled out blasters for long range attacks and proceed with a quietness never thought possible by large mechanical beings.

The slowly entered the next chamber, scanning it for threats only to see that all of the 'Con drones that had been working her burnt to a crisp by what looked like a blast.

"What could have caused this?" Bulkhead kicked one of the nearby dead drones in suspension.

Arcee then glanced something in the center of the blast zone and stopped, "Maybe that?"

She pointed the lump out on the floor, Optimus being the leader went forward to investigate, not endangering his soldiers on the frontline. It was foolish yet kind of him. Anyway, he slowly approached the lump on the floor, he looked closer to see that it was actually some type of cloth, burnt and draped over something.

Curious he took the burnt cloth off to a surprising slight.

There, in tattered clothing, was a human girl. Her hair was strangely silver, and she was cut and bleeding all over which caused concern to drive right through the Prime's spark. She was still breathing but she was badly hurt and need medical attention sooner than later.

"Is that a girl?" Bulkhead asked over his shoulder as the two others inspected the sleeping silver haired girl.

He gentle picked her up, "It would seem so, how she got her though, that is what I wonder." He mused.

 _"Now what?"_ Bumblebee asked, the Last of the Prime's weighed his options.

"For now she will be safe in my sub space, we need to forge ahead and find Cliffjumper." They simply nodded and Optimus placed the young girl in his sub space, close to his spark and they continued on their way towards the signal of Cliffjumper.

 ** _Several Minutes with a Explosion Later….._**

The Bots safe skidded to a halt when re-entering the Base back through the Groundbridge. The three new additions, Jack, Miko and Raf watched amazed as the team medic, Ratchet came up to the exhausted Autobots.

"So, what about Cliffjumper?" All attention was turned to Arcee before Miko went and shattered it before pulling her away again.

"Arcee?" The Prime looked at the far stare gaze of the stealth femme.

"He wasn't Cliff, he-no, it was a mutation, he was butchered like one of those Con experiments back on Cybertron, ugh….." She collapsed onto a crate, Bumblebee whirred in alarm.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Arcee said as a scan started going down her form.

Jack stepped forward, "Robots that get dizzy…"

Miko spoke up, "Robots with emotions…"

Raf had a grim face, "Robots that can...die."

The scan went red as a purple substance stained her hand, "What is this?" Ratchet questioned as he scrapped it off.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it…" She stared far away from reality.

"Go take a decontamination bath." Ratchet's order snapped her out of it as he put the sample onto a glass tray.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up, "There was something else we found down there."

He looked at the Prime in confusion and worry, "What is it?"

"Not a what Ratchet, but a who…" He opened his sub space and pulled out the still sleeping silvery haired girl.

The children gasped and Ratchet looked at the girl in shock, "Optimus, let us see her." Jack called out, the Prime nodded and place the girl on the ground near them.

Jack, using the training his mother taught him looked her over before turning to the remaining Bots, "She's just a little scraped up, nothing some patches and some disinfectant won't help. But I don't know how long she'll be knocked out."

"Here, a medkit for emergencies." Ratchet handed it to Jack who, with the help of his new friends patched her up and cleaned to wounds as well.

"She is also gonna need new clothing and maybe I should wash her down, her hair is filthy." Miko said thinking of what to bring for the endeavors.

"Do what you must, but she is to remain here, we need answers as to how she got down there and apparently killed ten drones with a blast to burn them." Ratchet turned in shock.

"What? But then that blast needs to be hot, like super hot, how could have she…." He trailed off as the thoughts of the room seemed to be focused on the strange girl.

Soon enough though they need to head home, and with the new pick out guardians they did just that, leaving the Prime and Medic with the strange girl.

"What about a guardian for her?" Ratchet motioned to the girl on a cot now.

Optimus stared at her in thought for a moment, "I do not know yet, but I will soon, we just need answers before anything else."

 **A/N: This story was based off of artwork at this address, the website is called know your meme dot com with the rest of the address here in brackets (** **/photos/986416-transformers)** **don't know who the artist is but the inspiration was what made me write this story!**


	2. Questions and Concerns

It had been a week since they had found that mysterious girl in that mine and at this point most of them wondered if she ever wake up again. Agent Fowler had been made aware of her presence along with the three children, but the one that seemed to slip under the radar about how they felt about her was Miko.

It had been the day after they found her, she brought fresh clothing and was going to clean her up a bit. When she had removed most of the clothing a medallion had fallen out of a pocket, when she went to pick it up she saw the symbol.

Since then she hadn't said a word about her.

But she was burning with questions.

For now though she bite her tongue and waited for her reawakening, then she would question, with none around her.

As for now it is the dead of night, all the Bots had gone into a recharge with the kids staying for a sleepover. But Miko couldn't sleep, she just couldn't, not with that girl in the Base. She wanted to-no, needed to know what the hell was going on and what that symbol meant.

She sighed to herself, she had been letting this happen over the past week, not sleeping well enough to stay awake at school and if she kept on doing this the others would notice and questioned it. Something she didn't need right now, so she headed down the steps quietly and headed for the Med Bay where she lay.

The Med Bay was completely dark but for the small lights that surrounded the silver haired girl. She walked up to the sleeping beauty and stared at her in contemplation. She could tell the girl was at least in her teens, later years she would've guessed. And her clothing that she had taken off before, it was a sort of Japanese inspired school uniform, now she wore some borrowed clothing.

She let out a long sigh and rubbed her eyes, she could feel the waves of exhaustion hitting her and knew she needed some sleep. She turned to walk away when something halted to her movements.

She looked down to her hand to see a very unsettling sight.

The girls hand was grasped around her wrist.

She turned to look at the face of her only to see a pair of violet eyes staring right back, but she could read her eyes clearly and without any words exchanged knew that she was so scared and afraid.

So she slowly knelled beside the bed and smiled softly, "Hello there." She said in a soft whisper.

The girl's fear was still there but she nodded.

"Do you feel alright? Do you need anything?" A moment of silence before the girl motioned for a drink and some food. Miko smiled and quietly gathered some water and some food they had brought along.

The girl scarfed it down faster than anyone she had ever seen, "Do you have a name?" She asked carefully.

The girl finished her water and after a moment she spoke softly, "I am Persephone Aysel Wendall, what is….yours?"

She smiled, "I am Miko Nakadai, nice to meet you."

Persephone gave a small smile, "You too, but uh, where are we if I may ask?"

"Oh, we are currently in a Base controlled by awesome aliens that are ten times our size, it is awesome!" Persephone looked like she didn't believe Miko.

"You serious?" Miko nodded, "Well, I'll believe it when I see it I guess."

"Oh you will my new friend." Persephone stared in shock at her statement.

"Friend? But we just met."

"Yeah but, you seem awesome and cool. I'd liked to get to know you better!" She whispered yelled.

"O-okay, uh I am kinda exhausted. I think I am going to go to sleep." Persephone said with a small smile.

"Sure, I guess I should too, have a goodnight Persephone." She turned the little lights around Persephone off.

"Goodnight, Miko."

Miko walked out of the Med Bay realizing something, she never questioned Persephone about her medallion, that symbol. But why? She then came to the conclusion that it just wasn't the right time and place, she had just woken up from a assumed week coma. It wasn't the time for questions but celebrations.

And it doesn't hurt to make a new friend, now does it?

 **Next Morning….**

Before the rest of everyone could wake up Miko was the first up and headed for the Med Bay, she entered the now lit corner of the room housing Persephone, to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with a thousand yard stare.

"Persephone?" Her head snapped up to met Miko's gaze, she could see some tears streaking down her face but Persephone quickly whipped them away.

"Oh, good morning Miko."

"Yeah, are you alright?" She stepped closer to the mystery girl.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken is all." She said with a small smile, Miko took that has her que to drop it before heading towards some extra stuff she had set aside for her new friend.

"I guess you want a good shower and food right?" She nodded, "There's a shower just down the hall to you're right, and I'll get the others to get breakfast, they should be up soon." Persephone had a look of apprehension.

"Uh, is it alright if you come with me? I mean wait outside the bathroom till I get out, I am still…..unsure about this place." Miko nodded in understanding, she and her new friend headed towards the bathroom.

Miko sent a quick text to Jack telling him to get food, she didn't say anything about Persephone. She could hear in the distance the sound of the Bots waking up and what sounded like Bee heading out of the Base, assuming to get food.

Soon enough Persephone emerged from the bathroom, she wore some extra clothing Miko had laying around. It was actually a old school uniform with a grey short sleeve jacket, purple skirt and black leggings with purple flats.

"You look awesome, by the way this fell out of your pocket." She handed the medallion out, Persephone went slightly pale and quickly pocketed it.

"Oh, thanks." Miko smiled before the two headed towards the main hall.

Persephone was having a hard time dealing with everything, all of it was so different here. And the fact this girl claimed alien robots existed made it hard to believe but what surprised her was the fact she didn't question the medallion, either she didn't know what it was or she was just being polite.

They entered the main hall and Persephone stopped in her tracks.

There, in front of her very eyes was huge mechanical aliens!

"Hey guys, guess who woke up last night!?" Miko called attention to herself and Persephone who just stood there wide eyed.

"Miko! You should have told me, I need to make sure she's alright." Ratchet came to the two females, one of which hid behind the other.

"Don't worry, Ratchet doesn't bite." The girl simple stood like a statue before slowly coming out from behind her new friend.

"Do you have a name?" Ratchet asked as a scan went over her body.

Persephone just mumbled shyly to herself unable to speak.

"Her name is Persephone Aysel Wendall, docbot." He growled at the term before the rest came to the scene before Ratchet, with the other kids and surprisingly Agent Fowler looking down from the human area.

The Prime leaned down to her level, "We do not mean you harm, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

She froze and it was at that moment her violet eyes darted across the room before returning back to the Prime.

"A-Autobot…." She mumbled.

"Indeed, you have no reason to fear us, we are here on Earth to protect your planet from the vileness of the Decepticons. The ones that destroyed our planet and has forced us upon your world." She was in shock, and only one person in the room knew why and Miko was truly worried for her mental state.

"Now this is my team, you have met Ratchet, then there is Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead along with our human friends, Jack, Miko as you know and Raf with our liaison Agent Fowler." He pointed them all out as she tried to regulate her breathing to not blackout.

Agent Fowler made his way down, "That being said Miss Wendall, I'll need you to give me some answers, like how you got into a Energon mine and seemly killed several drones ten times your size in what looks like an explosion?" The man said as he stepped towards the internally panicking girl.

"W-what? I d-did what?" Miko silently took her hand in hopes to calm her a little.

"Yeah, it was kinda freaky, but in a cool way." She encouraged Persephone.

"Well let's start with the last thing you remember?" Memories flashed in her mind, the chase, the fall and the man known as Primus. She steady herself and gripped the offered hand tightly.

"Uh, I remember walking in a forest and I had come to this cliff you see and it was during nighttime. And I guess the ground gave way and I fell." She lied though some parts were true, she hated to lie but she was in there territory, unknown and dangerous.

"Alright then, might I get some info on where you live and such?" The Agent pulled a notebook out.

"I-I can't, ugh, I can't remember. I only remember that and my name…" She lied again, faking her strain, the Agent bought it along with the rest as they gave pitiful looks but Miko knew she was lying.

"Alright, I'll try to dig some stuff up, maybe it will help but for now remain here at base. Do you remember your age?"

"Oh! I do! It's 17." She bullshited through her teeth but she was 17.

"Alright, then I'll get you into the local school, as well the government issued this credit card for you in case you need it and I am thinking you will." With I final nodded he headed up and out of the Base.

"Awesome, we should go shopping today! Bulkhead," Miko gathered her green guardians attention. "Drive me and Persephone to the store?"

With a sigh he smiled and transformed into a SUV, Persephone gawked at it before she was pulled by Miko into the vehicle before speeding out into the cream colored deserts of Jasper, Nevada.


End file.
